What's love?
by BBleached
Summary: ”Do you know what love is? It maybe seems like a hard question but how do you know? Is it to find the one you really care about? To find the one you would give your life for? Or what is it?"
1. Chapter 1

"_Do you know what love is?  
__It maybe seems like a hard question but how do you know?  
__Is it to find the one you really care about?  
__To find the one you would give your life for?  
__Or what is it?"_

* * *

**I would really appericate your answers, 'cause it doesn't really have an answer.  
Read the fanfic and try to figure out what I think love is ^^**

"Speaking"  
"**Hyourinmaru's speaking"  
**'thoughts'

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Bleach or any characters in the story.**_

* * *

**Hitsugayas office**

* * *

"Do I have to repeat myself Matsumoto?" A pretty angry Hitsugaya said.  
"But taichou! I think you should do it." His fuku-taichou jumped up and down at the thought of going back to the Living World again.  
"A no is a no, so get your lazy ass out of here now."  
"Okay taichou!" Matsumoto said smiling.  
"I said NOW Matsumoto." The temperature sank as Hitsugaya said that. Matsumoto ran off, so quickly as possible. Now he was really mad. She didn't want to fix his office. Again.

Hitsugaya sighed heavily. His fuku-taichou has the nerve to suggest him to bring something to a certain person. It wasn't anything between them. What he meant by "them" were him and Kurosaki Karin, yeah that orange-haired bastards sister. We're just friends for Gods sake!  
"**Really sure about that?"  
**'Shut up Hyourinmaru. It's nothing between us.'  
"**You know I'm well aware about what you're thinking."  
**'I do admit that she's indeed something special. But. We'.Friends.'  
"**Fine, fine. But still I have to say-"  
**'Hyourinmaru. S-H-U-T U-P' Histugaya growled. First Matsumoto, now Hyourinmaru. Why did they tried so innerly to make us together? Hitsugaya growled again and suddenly his cup of tea as a hellmoth flew in to his office.  
'Emergency alert?'  
"Taichou!" Matsumoto shouted as she ran in to his office. Again. "Come quick, we have an emergency alert in Karakura Town!" Hitsugaya grabbed Hyourinmaru and rushed out og his office wiht Matsumoto.  
"Any victims?" Matsumoto shook her head.  
"Not yet."  
"Good."  
"Taichou..the attack have been concentrated in to one spot also."  
"Where?" Hitsugaya frowned. He was sure about the answer but still he'd asked.  
"The Kurosaki residence."

* * *

**Karakura Town, the Kurosaki residence**

* * *

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!!!  
"Karin-chan? What's happening?" Yuzu cried as she saw her sisters angered face.  
"Just stay still." Karin said, trying to comfort her sister. Why did they show up today? Ichi-nii isn't here anyways. And where's that damned old man when you needs him?!  
I got to take care of them! I can't stand Yuzus tears, but I don't blame her, she can't see them. What i meant by "them" is those ugly monsters with a skullface, the so-called Hollows. They would be pretty cool if **THEY DIDN'T DESTROYED EVERYTHING!**  
And also..Why isn't Toushirou here? Not that I care,or do I? Isn't it his job to protect our human souls? I believe he's coming. He have to. Come on Toushirou, show up just like you always do with that stupid cool face you always have. I need you. I trust you. I believe you're going to be here even if I can take care of these bastards. I know you trust me.  
What's this feeling?  
But wait, oh damn. Now one of them is coming over here.  
Where are God when you need him?  
What kind of girl does have this kind of fate, just to encounter monsters everyday? If I just get Yuzu safe...  
"Well well, what does we have here?" The Hollow said and smirked. "Some pretty good meal huh?"  
"Bastard, go to hell." Karin growled (not so unsimilar as Hitsugayas). "You're not going to touch her."

* * *

Hitsugaya ran through the Senka Gate, arriving in Karakura Town in a flash of light. Thoughts ran through his head as he sped up. Where's she? Is she alright? Any injures?  
"**You seem to care a lot."  
**'Isn't it obvious? I would be killed three times over if anything happens to her'  
"**Three times?" **If Hyourinmaru would have eyebrows, he would raise them now.  
'One- Ichigo. Two- her dad. Three- Me.'  
"**But..what if she told you to stay out of the way?"  
**'I..' Hitsugaya started. What would I do? I don't want her to be hurt, but if I don't obey I'll hurt her more. She has her pride too. She's indeed strong, even without reiatsu-control. If the Hollows are low-ranked she would beat them, but if not? I trust her. I believe in her. What should I call this feeling?  
'I let her fight.'  
"**Why?"  
**'Because I trust her. I've done that since I told her about Hinamori, about my past, why I liked to watch the sunset, why it brought back memories. I believe she can make it.'  
"**Oh.."  
**'Why do you ask?'  
"**Because she's shouting it right now."**

* * *

_"Maybe it is love."_

* * *

**Yay! Here it is xD finally done! Hope you enjoyed it! It took me about 5 Bleach full opening song to finish it ^^'' even though I wrote it in school by hand first...  
****So does anyone have any suggestions? :3 like I said before, I would really appericate it!  
****I still have a lot to learn when I write (so please don't complain..^^'' I'm just 16 and from Sweden (any other swedish out there?) )  
****Oh well please let me know if you don't get my opinion about the question "What's love?" :) and also, who's speaking the last sentence? :3  
****I do have to finish my other stories (I know..) I'm just to lazy..and I don't have so much time too, I have a lot of exams right now..  
****But until next time...let me see a lot of reviews x3 !**

**_One review pro day keeps the spams away :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes chapter 2! Oh I don't really know how it comes.. -.-'**

"Hyourinmaru's thoughts"  
'Toushirous thoughts'

* * *

**Karin's POV**

"Bastard, go to hell," I growled. "You're not going to touch her."

The hollow let out an earpiercing laugh and was right about to charge when I saw him. He was here!

"HEY! TOUSHIROU!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. No reactions.

"You think that he will save you?" The hollow said. "Too bad he won't make it."

The hollow charged and I felt my anger rise as I shouted, forgetting the contact I've tried to make with Toushirou.

"JUST STAW AWAY DAMN IT!"

I pushed Yuzu out of the way, making her fainting by it, and the hollow nudged my by my shoulder and I let out a shriek in pain.

"You're lucky girl.."

"Souten ni Zase.." A harsh voice called out and I looked up in the sky as I felt a cold feeling embrace me.

"Hyourinmaru!" A huge dragon made of ice appeared and crashed down by the hollow and made him move to a roof top.

"Toushirou!" I yelled through the dust of ice. Then I remembered – Yuzu! I turned around but I saw nothing.

"Looking for something?" I turned around again and there, beside Toushirou in the arms of Rangiku-san, she lies, like an angel.

"**I guess I heard wrong..it wasn't at you who she shouted."**

**'Naah..I guess it wasn't.'**

"Damn it!What took you so long?!" I yelled at him again.

"I have no idea." He answered coldly.

"Damn it Toushirou!" I whacked him in the head as I bowed down my head.

"What's your problem?!" He yelled back.

"I don't know, damn it!"

"So this is the thanks I get for saving your life?!"

"I was fine by my own thanks!"

"Ne, taichou..Karin-chan.." Matsumoto's voice broke through.

"Oh shut up damn it!" We both yelled back at her and then turned back glaring at each other.

"What's your problem Kurosaki?!" He asked again.

"Like I said before – I don't know! And don't 'Kurosaki' me! I'm not my brother!"

"You damn act like him!"

"I do not!" I shot a cold glare at him, which he retrieved gladly.

"Prove it then."

"I shall." I replied and stepped forward.

"And how?"

I gave him a smug grin as I leaned in.

"You want to know why I was so absentminded?" I took a glance at him and his gaze was straight and he didn't tremble as he answered, even though I was centimetres from him.

"Why not?"

"It was.." I felt him stiffen as I continued. "..because of you had occupied my mind.."

I leaned in the last bit that seperated us and took him in with full force. I heard him gasp and I just smirked.  
Just as I was about to withdraw, I felt his arm sneak around my waist.  
We stood there until the lack of oxygen hit us and we parted.

"Do you want to know what took me so long?" I heard him whisper and I nodded.

"You.." He said and leaned in again and captured my lips again.

By some unseen force we both said:

"I think I know..what I should call that feeling.."

We looked into each others eyes as we both thought the same though.

* * *

_**"Love.."**_

* * *

**Omake – The Hollow and Yuzu**

"Hey! Don't forget me! I'm still here!" The hollow said and jumped down and landed beside Matsumoto and Yuzu, who was wide awake now.

"Oh please shut up, would you?" Yuzu said and punched the hollow. "They need their privace!"

"Why am I the only one who's all alone?!" The hollow whined.

"Because you're ugly."

* * *

**There, I'm done! You got the chapter 2!**

**And also, I have the third chapter of "To leave a friend and to start upon" ready soon too. Be waiting!**

**Love**

**BBleached~**


End file.
